Swim Lesson
by RangerofFiction
Summary: Percy finds out Nico has never learned to swim and decides to teach him. But, this innocent act sets moving a chain of events that brings them closer together than either could ever have dreamed. Pernico. Based off an Instagram role play I did. All rights to Rick Riordan and credit to @cityoffandomz for Percy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Swim Lesson**

Chapter 1

Nico was sitting on the beach, watching the waves, his arms around his knees. "Hey, Nico." said a voice and he looked up to see Percy Jackson walking toward him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You were gone and left everyone worried."

"Sorry, I got called away…to Dad's." Nico said, blushing and looking away. "And I like watching the waves."

"Did things…go well?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Nico shrugged. "I guess."

Percy gave him a skeptical look. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, just dealing with dead people and my dad's flower-crazed wife."

"The usual?"

Nico smiled slightly and nodded.

"So you like to stay here by yourself watching the sea?" Percy asked, his arms folded.

"Hum, yeah?" Nico said unsure, watching him.

Percy smiled a little and plopped himself down next to Nico. "Maybe I can change the 'alone' part." He said, laying down with his arms behind his head. "Feels like home." He said, softly. "What does it remind you of?"

"Uh, nothing." Nico said looking away.

"Oh, come on!" said Percy, pushing himself up on his elbows. "It must remind you of something."

"Um, maybe…your mom's blue chocolate cake." Nico said.

"See, that's something." Percy said, smiling and stared at the fading rays of the setting sun. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I'm going swimming. Care to join?"

Nico blushed again. "Uh, I can't swim."

"Really?" Percy stared at him in shock. "but, you're sixteen and—"

"It's not my fault." Nico snapped. "Mom never had time to teach me…or Bianca…"

Percy stared at him for a moment. "What?" Nico asked. Percy got to his feet as Nico watched him.

"Get up…" he said.

"Why?" asked Nico.

"…and take off your clothes."

"What?!"

Percy pulled his shirt over his head. Nico's cheeks blazed scarlet. "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy said. "I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"Um…no thanks." Nico said.

"Move. Butt. Now." Percy said, offering his hand to help him up. "Come on, it'll be fun." Nico hesitated. "Quickly or I'll have to carry you." Percy threatened. The younger boy blushed and bit his lip. "Are you considering that opition?"

"What?! Don't be stupid. I'm coming…" Nico took Percy's hand and let the sea prince pull him to his feet. Percy studied his face for a moment then started to pull off his jeans. Nico bit his lip and blushed again.

"Come on, Nico. Shirt off. Pants too if you don't want them wet." Percy said. Nico's cheeks remained scarlet as he pulled off his shirt and slid out of his jeans.

"You'll probably drown us." Nico said.

Percy laughed. "While you're with me that can't happen."

"I don't know if your seaweed brain is capable of such a task." Nico said, grinning.

"I'm Poseidon's son! And if you're doubting me so much let's find out who's right. You're lucky to have me." Percy said. "No one else at camp will show you." He leaned really close to Nico and whispered in his ear. "In case you didn't notice, you're not that popular."

Nico frowned and looked away. "Yeah, I didn't notice strangely enough."

"Well," Percy patted Nico on the back. "I know how it feels." Nico nodded and moved away slightly. Percy's bareness was making him nervous.

"So, swimming…" Percy frowned. "It has occurred to me that I'm probably not the best teacher for this, I mean…I don't really swim. I tell the water to move me." Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then looked at Nico. "Why is your face so red? Did you get sunburned or something?"

"No," Nico said, going a deeper shade of red. "You're…I mean, I'm nervous."

"Aww." Percy pulled Nico into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Is the Ghost Princess scared? A little water won't kill you."

"It's Ghost _King_." Nico said, blushing and trying to pull away. "And I'm more afraid of your ugly face."

Percy laughed and released him. "Wanna race hippocampi?"

"Percy, I can't swim. What if I fall off?" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged. "I'll save you."

Nico scowled. "I don't like being saved. I'm not a Disney princess."

"Oh, come on, Neeks. Don't be a downer." Percy turned toward the ocean and let out a long whistle. Two hippocampi reared their heads out of the water. Nico laughed. "Will they let me ride them? Most animals don't like me."

"I'll tell them you're a friend." Percy leaned closer. "By the way, I've heard smiling makes people way more attractive than glaring at the ground. Just saying." Percy leaned back with a smile plastered on his face. Suddenly, he yanked Nico into his arms and began to carry him out deeper into the water toward the horses. Nico cried out in surprise and grabbed Percy around the neck, trying to ignore the fact that they were both practically naked. Percy set Nico down carefully on the purple hippocampus.

"This is Drosia. Your sunburn is showing again." Percy said, referring to Nico's bright red cheeks. Nico bit his lip, his blush deepening. He ran his hand over Drosia's neck.

"Race you to the straight?" Percy said, climbing on Avra, the other hippocampus who scales were a pale blue.

"OK," Nico said nervously.

Percy turned the hippocampus around. "Ready, Sunburn?"

Nico scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Percy smiled, loving how he could get under Nico's skin. "Remember what I said about smiling, Sunburn." He smirked. "Ready? Set? GO!" The two hippocampi surged forward. Nico cried out and held on tight as Drosia chased after Percy and Avra. Percy laughed, raising his hands in the air with a shout of joy. "Better speed up, Sunburn, or you'll lose!" He shouted back to the Ghost King.

Nico scowled and leaned over Drosia's neck. "Come on, girl. We can't let that sexy dimwit beat us." Drosia whinnied in agreement and sped forward, gaining on Avra, but they were still far ahead. Percy smirked when he made it to the straight first, making a sharp turn and accidently running into Drosia who he thought was farther behind. Drosia reared in anger and Nico cried out as he slipped off her slick back. "Percy!"

Percy's eyes widened and he dove off Avra's back into the water below, searching for Nico. Nico sank through the water, struggling to fight his way to the surface. A stream of bubbles left his mouth and his vision started to darken, the great weight of the ocean pressing all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy grabbed Nico's waist and realized that there wasn't enough time to drag him to the surface. Instead he focused on creating a bubble around them. He pulled Nico into his arms as the air socket formed. The two boys soon rested on the bottom of the ocean with their protective bubble and nothing, but darkness surrounding them. Nico coughed, water spouting from his mouth and gasped for breath. He felt two strong arms wrapped around him, warm and dry against his cold wet skin. "P-Percy?"

"I got you." Percy smiled. "I thought I'd have to do mouth to mouth." He pushed the wet black hair out of Nico's eyes. Nico jerked away, blushing again. Percy grabbed his arm to keep him from moving too far away. "Careful. Don't fall out of the bubble. I know it's not too big, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances."

Nico nodded and tried to put as much distance between himself and Percy without falling out of the bubble. Percy glanced at the bubble wall and opened his mouth as if to say something, but a large fish burst through and landed in Nico's lap. Nico cried out in surprise. Percy grabbed the fish, the back of his hand brushing Nico's upper thigh, and tossed it back into the water. "It's just a fish, Sunburn. It's not like they'd bit you… Well, not with me here anyway." Nico bit his lip trying not to blush (and failing). "It just startled me and stop calling me that!"

"Why? Does it bother you?" Percy smirked at Nico.

"Yes!" Nico snapped.

Percy smiled at him. "No, Sunburn. I won't stop until you tell me why you're so… sunburnt. I mean, you're not scared of the water…" Nico scowled and looked away. "I can't."

Percy made a persassy face. "Then Sunburn sticks."

"No, Percy, I really can't tell you." Nico said, pleadingly. Percy gave him a concerned look. "Whatever's bugging you, you can tell me." Nico shook his head, unwanted tears threatening his eyes. Percy looked thoughtful. "Hey, I wanna show you something." Nico looked at him. "What?"

"Follow me…" Percy smirked at him. "…Sunburn." Keeping Nico close, Percy led the way through the water to a hidden trench in the ocean floor. All that could be seen was a few feet into the trench, but then blackness took over. "It reminds me of you." Percy said, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. Nico sat next to him. "Why? Cause it's a dark depressing crack of death?" he said slightly bitterly.

"No. Because t's full of hidden secrets. I've barely had time to actually come down here and find out the secrets, just like with you."

Nico chewed his lip, looking away from Percy, the unwanted blush rising to his cheeks. What Percy had said had touched him deeply. Percy glanced at Nico for a reaction. Nico was unsure how to express the feelings surging in his chest so he just kept chewing his lip, not daring to glance at Percy. Percy stayed silent afraid that he scared Nico. The son of Hades didn't seem like someone who would like all the sentimental garbage that he'd just let come spewing out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Percy." Nico said finally, turning to meet Percy's sea green gaze. "It…it means a lot."

Percy smiled. "No problem." He placed his hand on Nico's bare shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Nico tensed as Percy touched him, his teeth finding his bottom lip again. Percy dropped his hand to his lap and stared at his feet hanging over the edge of a sheer drop into nothingness.

"Percy." Nico said, then stopped, biting his lip hard. Why had he spoken? He couldn't tell him.

"Yeah?" Percy glanced at Nico. The boy wanted to tell him something, but he couldn't figure out what. Percy studied the other boy's face, waiting for him to say something.

"I…um." Nico's brain went into over drive. "You know how I've never tried to get with a girl?"

Percy frowned. "You haven't?" He thought about it a moment. "No… I guess you haven't."

"Well…do you know why?" Nico said, hoping Percy wasn't too dense to get what he was trying to say. Percy, unfortunately for Nico, was very thick and couldn't see what he was getting at. "Because… you're… a … introvert?"

Nico smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm gay, Percy!"

Percy had no reaction other than his eyes widening slightly. "Oh." Nico scowled, his cheeks still bright scarlet and looked away. "So… that's why you're sunburnt?"

Nico's scowl deepened. "Well, I have a crush on someone. A straight someone."

"Straight… someone.." Percy turned his head toward Nico. "Who?"

Nico bit his bit, refusing to look at Percy. Percy leaned forward, trying to peer around Nico's head to meet his gaze. Nico turned his body away from Percy, his lower lip starting to hurt from biting, tears threatening his eyes again. Percy nudged Nico with his shoulder. "Hey, if you really don't want to talk about it, we can head back up to the surface." Nico nodded slowly though he liked being alone with Percy where no one could disturb them.

Percy smiled. "We'll do that then." He grabbed Nico around the waist. "Sorry about the ear popping…" The bubble and the two boys suddenly jetted up at astonishing speed toward the surface. Nico gasped and clung to Percy. Percy watched Nico's face as his ears popped. When they broke the surface, Percy spotted Drosia circling the spot where'd they'd gone under. He smiled. "Drosia likes you. She hardly likes anyone. Congrats."

"Cool." Nico rubbed his temples then realized he was still holding onto Percy and made to let go. Percy refused to let Nico go. "Dude, you can't swim, remember?" He wrapped his arms around Nico and tugged them toward the hippocampus. Nico blushed again, silently cursing Cupid and Aphrodite. And Percy for making them take off most of their clothes. Percy shoved Nico onto Drosia's back and climbed on behind him. Nico clung to Drosia's neck, trying to ignore Percy behind him, his cheeks still their now-trademark scarlet. Drosia swam as close to the shore as she could and stopped, waiting for the boys to jump off. Nico looked down at the water, wondering how deep it was. Percy jumped off Drosia's back and turned around. "Jump."

Nico closed his eyes tight and jumped. Percy snagged him right as he hit the water and brought them close enough to shore to stand. Percy smiled at the water when he saw the moon and the stars reflected in the glossy surface. Nico gasped. "It's… beautiful!"

Percy smiled. "Hey, Sunbu- I mean Nico, watch this." Percy dove under the water then reappeared with his hair wet. With a big grin, he shook his head, spraying Nico with water.

"Hey!" Nico yelled flinching away, but grinning. A smile lit up Percy's face and he sent a small wave at Nico. The Ghost King gasped and curled into a ball as the wave crashed on him.

"Gay Pride!"

Percy glanced toward the shore and saw Clarise standing there with her arms crossed. Nico got to his feet, frowning and blushing, and pushed the wet hair back from his forehead.

"Shut it, Clarise!" Percy yelled at the godly pain in the butt.

"Make me, Jackson!" She yelled back.

Percy moved his arm back, forming a wave to go and take out the girl. The wave hit Clarise and sent her into a dizzy swirl of water and sand. Nico laughed at this spectacle. When the water returned to the ocean, Clarise remained on the shore, coughing and spluttering up water. Nico held his sides which were starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

"You'll pay for that, Jackson!" Clarise yelled when she could breath again. She stumbled back to her cabin, away from Percy and the water.

"Sure I will… I'm so scared." Percy pretended to shake in fear then laughed, falling backwards and summerdging himself in the water. Nico wiped a tear from his eye and gasped for breath. Percy stayed under water for a long time. When he did resurface, he was laughing. Nico made his way over to him still snickering. "That… was… awesome!" he gasped.

Percy couldn't stop grinning. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Nico suddenly felt a surge of emotion that he couldn't contain. He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Percy made a noise in his throat, but Nico didn't care, his cheeks burning scarlet. When he finally pulled away, he met Percy's amazing sea green gaze. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Percy froze, staring at a spot just over Nico's shoulder. After a minute or two, he blinked and met Nico's gaze. Trying to appear nonchalant, Percy mumbled; "Your sunburn is back." He gave Nico a small smile and reached out to touch the bright red on Nico's face. Nico shuddered at Percy's touch. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He closed his eyes, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"Nico… don't cry." Percy wiped one of the tears away. "It's OK."

Nico raised his hand and placed it over Percy's that rested on his face. A light pink covered Percy's face as he considered something. Nico looked up at him, wishing he would stop crying and blushing, but he couldn't. "Percy," he whispered. "Say something."

Percy leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips lightly against Nico's. When he pulled back, he muttered; "Something."

Nico let out a shaky laugh. "Really, Percy?"

Percy nodded with a tight-lipped smile. Then, he looked down at the half-naked Ghost King. "You know… You're not the only one…"

Nico sniffed and wiped his hand across his wet red cheeks which only made them wetter. "What?"

Percy bit the inside of his cheek. "I found out I was bi when I was eleven."

Nico's breath caught in his throat. He looked up at Percy in surprise and a little bit of hope. Percy played with his Camp Half-Blood necklace, waiting for Nico's reply.

"But… why… you always seemed straight." Nico said.

"Because I have a girlfriend? That was kind of the point."

Nico bit his lip and nodded, blushing.

"I'm not as brave as you, Nico. I guess… I just have more opinions." Percy scratched the back of his neck then stood up. "I'm sorry. It's late… I'll… I'll see you tomorrow, Nico." He began to wade out of the water.

Nico stared at the ground. "I'm… I'm not brave, Percy. I was scared to tell you how I felt. And you won't see me tomorrow. I'm leaving and I don't think I'll be back."

Percy stopped and turned around. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Why?"

"Oh, let's think! Because of you, Percy!"

"Nico…" Percy bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't… I don't want you to leave…"

"I just… I can't stay here, Percy. Not while you and Annabeth…" He didn't finish.

Percy took a deep breath, considering what had to be done to get Nico to stay. "I don't… I don't want to hurt Annabeth, Nico… But, I- I wanna be with you." He sat down in the shallows. Nico looked down at him in shock. "But, Percy…"

Percy inched closer to him. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Annabeth. I like her… But I like you more."

Nico jerked back, his cheeks burning. "Really, Percy?"

Percy blushed. "Yeah…"

Nico didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He felt like doing both at once. He reached out slowly and touched Percy's arm. Percy licked his lips, his eyes darting from Nico's dark irises down to his lips and back up again. Nico smiled. "I'm not going to stop you, Percy."

Percy leaned closer, pressing his lips to Nico's. His hand slid up and rested on the other boy's shoulder then neck and finally began to play with the hair at Nico's neck, drawing him closer. Nico made a moaning noise in the back of his throat and moved closer so he was now sitting on Percy's waist with a leg against each hip. He loved the feel of it all; Percy's fingers in his hair and his soft salty lips against Nico's. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, deepening the kiss. Percy ran his tongue over Nico's lips in a question. He smiled into the kiss. God, how long he'd wanted this.

"Seaweed Brain?" a familiar voice squeaked from the shore.

Nico pulled away with a start and fell off Percy into the shallows. Annabeth stood on the shore, her grey eyes blazing. Percy cursed as he turned to face his angry girlfriend with a blush that covered his entire face. Nico scrambled to his feet to, wondering if he should make a run for it.

"Annabeth… I-"

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?! WERE YOU JUST- JUST KISSING-" She spat the word out. "-NICO?!"

"Annabeth… I-" Percy took a step toward the angry girl, but then thought better of it. He had no doubt she was capable of killing him when she was this mad. Nico felt slightly sick. He backed away. Annabeth glared at the, with cold grey eyes. "No. We're through." She snapped and stormed up the beach, disappearing behind a cabin.

Percy fell to his knees, sending up a spray of water. He clenched his fists in his hair and didn't move. For what felt like the thousandth time that day, Nico felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Percy." He said and ran back to his cabin, slamming the door and falling onto his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy stayed in the water until the sun began to rise. He somehow managed to find his clothes on the shore, put them on, then he disappeared into the ocean and lay on its sandy bottom. He didn't know what to feel. He wanted Nico, but Annabeth… He'd never felt so torn. Nico probably hated him now. He confessed his feelings for the Ghost King, then went and fell to pieces when Annabeth broke up with him.

Percy couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Of course Annabeth would walk by. She did every night. Percy knew that. He really was a seaweed brain. At this thought, Percy fell apart again, his tears mixed with the salt water.

Nico had spent a sleepless night. He wished Percy would come, but he knew he wouldn't. He probably hated Nico now. Finally he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, washing away the salt from the day before. Then, he dressed and went outside. It was a beautiful day and the whole camp was down by the lake having a picnic breakfast. Nico, however, went to the beach. There was no sign of Percy. Nico sat down, tears stinging his eyes.

Finally he couldn't bare it anymore. Getting to his feet, he walked to a little cliff over the ocean. He stared down at the water below and tried to gather his nerve. Dare he jump? There was nothing for him. His mother and sister were dead. His dad hated him. Percy… Tears burned in Nico's eyes. Without another thought, he jumped.

Before Nico hit the water, something collided with his side. The water rushed around him, but he was pulled to the surface by Drosia. The hippocampus had the back of Nico's shirt gripped in her teeth.

"Let me go!" Nico yelled at the fish horse, struggling wildly.

Drosia shook her head, flinging Nico from side to side, then yanked the boy under the icy water, swimming fast not giving Nico the chance to drown. The icy water bit at Nico and he wondered why Drosia was doing. They neared the ocean floor and the glow of Drosia's scales revealed the outline of a demigod very familiar to Nico. Nico gasped when he saw Percy and swallowed a lot of water. Percy glanced up when he sensed Drosia's presence. "Drosia, go awa- Nico!"

Percy burst into motion, pulling together the minuscule air bubbles around them into one large bubble and pulled Nico into it. Nico couldn't breath and his vision had blurred. At least Percy would know what happened to him even if he didn't care. Percy began to panic. Nico was dying! NO, he couldn't let this happen. He pressed his hands against Nico's chest and started doing compressions.

"Come on, Nico, stay with me!"

They weren't working. With a gulp of air, Percy opened Nico's mouth, held the boy's nose, and forced air into his lungs. He did this several times until Nico coughed, spitting up water. Percy exhaled and pulled Nico into a bone crushing hug. "If you ever do that again," He murmured into Nico's ear. "I'll kill you myself, Sunburn."

"I said don't call me that." Nico muttered.

"And I said I liked you. Looks like neither of us is very good at listening." Percy smiled though his heart still hammered in his chest. Nico laughed then broke down coughing again. Percy waited for him to stop, his hand resting on his back. "Don't you try something like that again." He repeated.

Nico frowned. "How are you going to stop me?"

Percy smirked. "I'll lock you in my room."

Nico started, his heart thumping uncomfortable and his cheeks burning. Percy smiled and pulled Nico into his lap, crushing his lips to his. Nico squeaked in the back of his throat, then melted against Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He placed one hand on the back of Nico's head and kept the other moving up and down his back. Nico shivered, his arms around Percy's neck. Percy felt his back hit the sand. He shoved his hands under Nico's shirt, smiling at the muscles he found there. Nico moaned, his skin tingling where Percy touched. Percy tugged on the shirt, wanting Nico to take it off. Nico let him pull off his shirt, blushing deeply. Percy smiled and mumbled against Nico's lips. "Sunburn."

"Shut up." Nico muttered.

Percy smiled more and kissed Nico again. He ran his hands over the muscles on his back, loving the shiver that went through Nico's spine. Nico pressed closer to Percy, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Percy pulled away and yanked off his Camp Half-Blood shirt. He loved the feel of the sand on his back and Nico on top of him. He'd never felt this way with Annabeth. Nico blushed yet again now Percy was shirtless and pulled away slightly, nervous. Percy looked questioningly at Nico. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just never…you know."

Percy tilted his head. "No…"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Made out with someone before."

Percy blushed. "My mind was going down a different path…"

Nico blushed. "Oh. Um… I'm fine with it, Percy. After all, we demigods don't have very long."

"Not here." Percy stood up, dusting the sand off his back. He grabbed his shirt and jerked it back over his head. Nico pulled his shirt back on to and stood next to Percy who smiled. "I know the best place." He grabbed Nico's hand, intertwining their fingers and leading the way to a dark underwater cave. Percy stared at Nico with an intense look. Then, he told him to hold his breath and let the bubble collapse around them. Percy swam upwards, keeping a firm grip on Nico's hand. They broke surface in the small hole in the cave opening. Nico gasped and spluttered, holding tight to Percy.

Percy lifted Nico onto the ledge and then climbed up himself. He fumbled for the box he usually kept there. Finding it, he pulled out a match and scratched it against the ground. It caught fire and Percy stood and lit a touch attached to the wall, then blew out the match. He used the torch to lit several others that were set at intervals around the room. In one corner, there was a bed made of things you'd find underwater. Against the opposite wall was a handmade dresser with an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt hanging out of one of the open drawers. Several of Percy's things lay scattered around the room.

"What is this?" asked Nico.

"I don't like how big and empty the Poseidon cabin is. So, some nights, when Tyson isn't here, I come down here and talk to the fish and hippocampi." Percy sat on the bed, looking lonely. "I've never showed anybody this."

Nico walked over and sat next to him, looking around. "It's nice in here."

"Avra made the bed. She's kind of a motherly for a seahorse. It's modeled like a hippocampus's nest." Percy laid back on the comfy bed. Nico blushed a little seeing Percy laying on a bed. Percy was staring at the roof. "Don't tell Chiron please. Campers are supposed to be in their cabins at night."

"I wouldn't. But only if I can join you." Nico said.

'Join me?" Percy sat up and looked at Nico. "What do you mean?"

"Here. At night."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Percy smiled, then thought for a moment. "How do you plan on getting down here without me?"

"Shadow travel, of course."

"Right. Sorry, keep forgetting you can do that." Percy stood and walked over to the hole in the floor. "I'll be right back."

Nico watched him go. Percy soon returned with a small dresser. "Here ya go." Nico gave him a questioning look. "Well if you're moving in, you're gonna need somewhere to put your clothes." Percy sat the dresser next to his. It was wooden with three drawers stacked one on top of the other. Nico blushed a little.

"So, Sunburn." Percy dusted his hands off on his pants. "Wanna go get your stuff? I haven't shadow traveled in a while…"

Nico smiled and held out his hand to Percy. Percy clung to his arm. "I don't remember liking this." Nico smirked and shadow traveled them to his cabin. Percy's nails dug into Nico's arm. When they landed in the Hades cabin, he fell over. "Yeah… I definitely don't like that. He groaned. Nico laughed as he grabbed a pack and started stuffing some clothes and other items into it.

"How can you stand that?" Percy rolled over and sat with his back pressed against the bed.

"I'm the Ghost King." Nico said smirking and slung the pack over his shoulder. "Ready to go back?"

"No…" Percy got shakily to his feet.

"Shall we walk then?" Nico offered Percy his hand.

"No… everyone is still by the shore."

Nico rolled his eyes. "And you think Annabeth hasn't told everyone about us."

"Annabeth isn't a gossiper. She hates gossip."

"OK, how do we get back?"

Percy sighed and reluctantly held out his hand. "Shadow travel…"

Instead of taking it, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "Hang on."

Percy hugged Nico's shoulders and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they landed, Percy staggered, sending them both sprawling on the bed. He groaned. "I'll never get use to that."

Nico looked down at him smiling, then blushed when he realized their position. Percy smiled and relaxed against the bed. Nico bit his lip and made to climb off. Percy placed his hand on Nico's back, holding him there. The Ghost King bit his lip harder, but it didn't stop the blush rising to his cheeks. Suddenly, Nico's bag, as if it got delayed, fell out of nowhere and smacked Percy in the face, making his nose bleed.

"Oh gods, Percy!" Nico cried, shoving the bag aside.

Percy held his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. "Ow…" he mumbled through the blood. Without thinking, Nico pulled off his shirt and gently wiped away the blood. Percy let Nico take care of him, wincing whenever he brushed his nose. "What did you pack?" he grumbled.

"Books," Nico replied, blushing.

Percy made a face (either at books or the blood in his mouth, the world would never know) and gingerly touched his nose. "Thanks."

Nico pulled a flask of nectar out of his pack and poured it over Percy's face, then wiped his face clean. Percy laughed. "You're an amazing nurse, Sunburn."

Nico smiled and tossed his bloody shirt to the floor. "Next time you want me to take my shirt off, just ask."

"Ditto… but you _have_ to ask."

"Why?!"

"Because you're so shy about it."

Nico frowned and bit his lip. Percy smirked and looked up at him. He blushed.

"Well, if you aren't going to say anything…" Percy moved to get up. Nico pushed Percy back down and sat on his waist. "Where do you think you're going?"

Percy smiled. "Nowhere. What about you? Are we going… somewhere?" Nico blushed, chewing his lip. "Well?" He nodded. "Where?"

"Um.." Nico scowled. "Stop playing with me, Percy!"

Percy silently chuckled. Nico kept scowling. "Stop it!"

Percy held his hands above his head in surrender. "You're in charge, Sunburn."

"Why me?"

"You're on top and you're shy." He paused. "And I want you to be."

Nico smirked. "Shirt. Off."

Percy smiled, lifting himself up and yanking his shirt off.

"Jeans too."

"You're on top of me." Percy smirked. Nico shifted off him. Percy kicked his shoes off and wiggled out of his jeans, throwing them on the floor. Nico climbed back on Percy's waist and rested his hands on his chest, his cheeks going scarlet again.

"Sunburn…" Percy quietly sang.

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned closer, pressing his lips to Percy's. Percy's arms went around Nico's neck and he moaned into the kiss. Nico smiled against his mouth, his hands running over Percy's muscled torso. Percy ran his tongue over the Ghost King's lips, inviting him closer. Nico parted his lips and pressed closer. The son of Poseidon made a noise and pressed his fingers into Nico's back, his tongue entering his mouth. They were pressed chest to chest now. Percy could feel Nico's heart pounding in tempo with his own. He loved it. Everything; Nico's touch, the taste of the Ghost King's lips, everything. Nico traced the muscles of Percy's torso and sucked gently on tongue. Percy ran his hands down Nico's spine, gently pushing on the waistband of his jeans. Nico pulled away to let Percy slid them off. Percy tried to keep his hands steady as he fumbled with the buttons. Nico laughed. "Jeez, Percy, are you new to this to?"

Percy shot him a defiant look than slowly nodded. Nico laughed again and helped him pull off his jeans. Percy smiled shyly, biting the inside of his cheek and blushed. "Now who's sunburnt?" Nico laughed.

"Hey, at least I have an excuse!"

"And what is that?"

Percy opened his mouth then closed it again. Nico rolled his eyes and rolled them both over so Percy was on top. "Your turn." He smiled. Percy leaned forward with his elbows on either side of Nico's head. He smirked, their faces an inch apart. "What?"

Percy lost his smirk. "Nothing." He paused. "How far are you willing to go with this, Sunburn?"

Nico blinked and bit his lip. "As far as you're willing to go." He said.

"How'd I know you would say that?"

Nico shrugged. "I trust you, Percy."

Percy's fingers tugged playfully on Nico's hair. "Do you… do you want to go… there?"

Nico blushed and swallowed. "Like I said, we demigods don't have much time. Especially us children of the Big Three."

Percy licked his lips. "We don't…" He brought his lips down to Nico's, his fingers tangled in the smaller boy's thick black hair. Nico moaned slightly and wondered if he'd ever get use to the rush of joy and love that he got whenever Percy touched him or kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the sea prince's neck. Percy ran his hands down Nico's sides, trying to shift his weight so he didn't crush him, but still remain close. Nico shivered at his touch, his lips soft and salty against his. Percy pulled away slightly so he could look at Nico. "Are you sure?"

Nico nodded. "More sure than I've been about anything."

Percy pressed his lips to Nico's again. Their hips bumped together as they kissed. Percy's hand slid down the waistband of Nico's boxers. Nico shivered and gasped against his mouth. Percy pulled back, a question in his eyes. His fingers lingered on the waistband.

"It's fine, Percy." Nico said, his heart racing.

Percy's shaky fingers slid under the waistband and he looked at Nico again. Nico could only nod, his heart in his mouth. Percy slowly slid down Nico's boxers. He blushed as he looked at him. Nico should have teased him, but he was blushing himself so it would have been pointless. Percy kissed him again then moved to the side and gently tugged in his earlobe with his teeth. Nico moaned softly, his hands running across Percy's back.

"You like that?" Percy whispered and continued to play with his ear.

"Y-Yes." Nico sighed, closing his eyes.

Percy moved his lips down Nico's neck. Nico moaned again and tilted his head back to give him access to more of his neck. Nico's hair tickled Percy as he continued to search for the Ghost King's sweet spot. Nico bit his lip to try and suppress the moans that kept raking through him. Percy pressed his body to Nico's, turned on by the sounds he was making. Then he rolled over, putting Nico on top, but never removing his lips. Nico sighed gently, bracing his arms on either side of Percy's head. Percy moved his lips away from Nico's neck and pressed them to his lips. Nico ran his tongue lightly over his lips, liking the taste of salt. Percy parted his lips to let Nico's tongue enter and explore his mouth. He moaned and ran his hand up and down Nico's back and sides. He also brought his legs up so the Ghost King rested in between them. Nico finally pulled his mouth away from Percy's and looked down at him with shining eyes. Percy's heart was pounding as he look up at him and murmured; "What?" Nico shook his head and smiled. Percy propped himself up on his elbows. "Whaaaaaat?"

"You're amazing, you know that?" he smiled.

"Yeah…" Percy shrugged. "You're alright."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Then there's no point us doing this." He said and made to get up.

Percy grabbed his shoulder, making sure he had the other boy's attention before he spoke. "Nico, it was a joke. Why would I be doing this with someone who was alright?"

Nico smiled. "Percy, I'm teasing. Gods you're dense."

"So I've been told." Percy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nico's for a second then pulled away and flung his torso back onto the bed. Nico looked down at him. He folded his arms under his head and looked at Nico with a dark intense gaze. "Have your way with me, Sunburn."

Nico blushed and bit his lip uncertainly. Percy's smile widened and his gaze never wavered. Nico slowly moved back to his position straddling Percy. Percy rested his hands on Nico's bare thighs and moved his thumbs back and forth in a rhythmic motion. The Ghost King shivered and leaned forward, placing his hands lightly on Percy's chest. Percy's breath hitched in his throat. Nico smiled and leaned forward a little more and kissed Percy's neck. Percy leaned his head back, his hand fisted in Nico's hair, and closed his eyes in pure bliss. Nico started mauling gently on his neck, his hands trailing across his chest. Percy moaned and wiggled under him. Nico paused. "Am I hurting you?"

"N-no… Tha- that's great."

Nico smiled and ran his tongue along Percy's jaw. A loud moan escaped Percy's lips and his hips bucked upward against Nico's. Nico grunted slightly. Percy put his hands on either side of Nico's face and guided the Ghost King's lips back to his. Nico smiled against his mouth and pressed closer.

"Nicoooooo…" Percy moaned into the kiss.

"Whaaat?" Nico moaned back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nico laughed.

Percy grinned like an idiot and crashed his to Nico's. Nico moaned and slipped his arms around his neck. After a while of kissing, Percy pulled away. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Percy searched Nico's gaze, trying to tell him with his eyes.

"Oh. Um…" Nico bit his lip.

"If you don't want to… it's fine. I'm not going to rush things." Percy reached up and placed his hands on either side of Nico's cheeks.

Nico took a deep breath. "No. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Percy stared at Nico, concern filling his gaze. He didn't want the boy to feel forced into doing this.

"Yes." Nico said firmly.

Percy nodded and laid back down, bringing Nico with him. Nico's breathing came slightly rapid and his heart was racing. Percy slowly brought Nico's lips down on his. Nico sighed gently against his lips, his arms around Percy's neck. Percy felt Nico's muscles relax as he ran his fingertips up and down his back.

"Nico…"

"What?"

"I don't want to alarm you since you're naked and all, but we have company."

Nico squeaked and sat up. Percy scooted out from under him and walked over to the hole in the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked the water. Nico looked at the hole wondering who the Hades Percy was talking to. "I'm kind of busy. What do you want?" The colour drained out of Percy's face.

"Percy." Nico called. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, hurrying over to him. Percy's arm shook and Nico could see a whirl pool of anger spinning in the opening in the floor.

"Percy!" Nico called again, gripping his arm. "What's wrong?"

"M-" Percy swallowed, trying to steady his voice. "My dad summoned us… both of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nico's eyes widened at the news. "Oh gods…"

"What… What do I do?" Percy turned to Nico. "What do we do?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't know." Then he gulped. "What if MY dad finds out? Oh gods, we're dead."

"Maybe… Maybe he doesn't know and we're going there for a completely unrelated reason."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "And why would he want me?"

Percy groaned and fell back onto the bed. "We're screwed."

Nico chewed his lip, trying to think of a way out of this situation. "How'd he know?"

"The tattlefish most likely. Damn! I forgot how many there were."

Nico swallowed. "What…what do you think your dad will do to me?"

"I don't know…" Percy ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out in every direction. "Gods, I don't know."

Nico sat abruptly and put his face in his hands. Percy wanted to comfort him, but his body wouldn't move. What in Hades could his father possibly want? Finally Nico looked up, his eyes hard and his jaw set. "We better go." He said and picked up his clothes. Percy sighed and did the same. Nico held up his shirt and found it soaked in blood from Percy's nose. He made a face. "I can't wear this or it'll look like I tried to murder you."

Percy chuckled despite the situation. Nico retrieved his bag from the corner of the room where it had been thrown and rummaged through it, swearing like a trucker. "I packed everything, BUT a shirt."

"You could borrow mine." Percy suggested even though he had nothing that would fit the smaller boy's frame. "And wear your aviator jacket over it."

Nico shrugged. "I doubt anything could get worse at this point."

Percy walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of many Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. Nico took it, blushing, and pulled it over his head. It fell almost to his knees. Percy held back a laugh. "Try tucking it into your jeans…"

Nico scowled. "It won't help." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

Percy's lips turned down at the corners. "Should we tell Chiron?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't think he can help. This is our fight."

"Then…let's go, I guess." Percy walked over to the hole in the ground and jumped in. The water barely made a splash. H moved out of the way to make room for Nico. Nico sighed and jumped in next to him. The water was freezing and made him yelp.

"What?" Percy's eyes filled with concern. He couldn't feel the water temperature.

"It's f-freezing." Nico gasped.

"Oh…yeah, this place doesn't get light." Percy put his arms around Nico. "Hold your breath."

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and held his breath. Percy felt Nico shiver as the cold water rushed over them. He tried to be quick about getting to warmer waters. Nico's lungs started to burn and he squeezed Percy tighter, trying to let him know. Percy shot to the surface, out of sight of anyone who might be watching from the shore. Nico gasped for air and shook water out of his eyes. "How much farther?"

"We need to get to the Atlantic Ocean," Percy whistled for Drosia.

Nico sighed and shivered, the cold night air chilling him to the bone as Drosia burst out of the water. Percy, with his arms around Nico's waist, swam towards the hippocampus. She snorted in greeting as Percy boosted Nico onto her back. "Scoot back."

Nico did so trying not to fall off. Percy climbed on in front of him and held onto Drosia's bristles. "Ready?"

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, still shivering. "R-ready."

Percy twisted his head and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but it's only going to get colder." Nico could only nod and press his face into Percy's back. "Drosia, Atlantic please."

The hippocampus took off into the night with the two boys on her back. Percy didn't speak as the land disappeared behind them. He wished he could help Nico who sat shivering on Drosia's back, holding onto Percy for dear life, but there was no way to. Suddenly, Drosia stopped, sending the Sea Prince and the Ghost King flying over her head. Nico cried out as he lost his grip on Percy and landed in the freezing water. His whole body felt numb as he struggled to stay above the surface.

"Nico!" Percy searched the water frantically. He heard a shout a few feet to his left. Something had grabbed Nico and pulled him under. "NICO!"

Percy searched the water, diving down into its dark depths. He heard a strangled sound coming from farther down and hurried towards it. Nico struggled wildly as strong slimy…things wrapped around him, dragging him down. Then Percy saw it. GODS, NO PLEASE! The one sea creature he had no control over; the giant squid. And it had Nico. Percy slashed at the tentacles. The water rumbled from the screech of the squid. Percy smiled; he'd hit it. He slashed again, but two more tentacles appeared and wrapped around his arms and legs. He wiggled like a fish, trying to break free, but he couldn't. Nico's vision started to darken, his lungs burned for air, and his limbs grew heavy. He knew he was dying and no one, not even Percy, could help him soon. Suddenly, the boys were ripped through the water and thrown onto a hard flat surface. Percy groaned as his back hit sandstone. Nico cough violently, spitting up water. Percy painfully sat up and saw Poseidon standing at his feet, arms crossed and scowling.

"New security system I see." Percy rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Nico. He wanted to go help him…but not in front of his father. Nico finished hacking up water and looked up, panting for breath. Percy was sitting close by, a black-haired man standing over him. Poseidon. Nico gulped.

"Should I let you two explain yourself or should I go straight to calling Hades and grounding you?" Poseidon asked.

Nico's heart thumbed wildly at the thought of his dad finding out. He glanced at Percy, he remained staring at his dad. "Explain what?" he asked. Nico admired Percy for being so daring. He only talked back to his dad when he was really pissed.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!" Poseidon snapped, turning his stormy gaze on Nico, then turned back to Percy. "I PUT UP WITH THE ATHENA GIRL, BUT YOU'RE REALLY PUSHING IT, PERSEUS!" Nico jumped, his heart in his mouth. He'd never been so scared in his life. Percy remained silent.

"WHY?" Poseidon shouted. "HAS MY STUPID BROTHER'S CHILD SCREWED WITH YOUR HEAD THAT MUCH?!" When Percy didn't reply, Poseidon turned towards a nymph. "Call Hades. Tell him I need to talk to him about his boy."

"Dad… I-" Percy began.

"Perseus. Go to your room." Poseidon's voice was scary calm.

"I have a room?"

Poseidon scowled. "Nymph, show my ignorant son to his room." A nymph stepped out of the water and pulled Percy to his feet.

"Wait. What about Nico?"

"He can wait until his father shows up."

Nico was shaking slightly now and not just from cold. He watched Percy being led away and was left alone with his angry godly uncle. Poseidon fixed Nico in a deadly unwavering stare. The Ghost King pressed his back against the wall, wishing he could shadow travel out of here, but he couldn't leave Percy. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically as Hades appeared, wrapped in his normal dark robe.

"What is it, Poseidon? I was in the middle of something." He glanced around and noticed Nico huddled against the wall. "And why is my son here?"

"Because he's- and my son-" Poseidon couldn't say it.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "You're not making any sense, brother."

"They're gay and were about to have sex!"

Nico winced and bit his lip, waiting for his dad's reaction. Hades glanced at him before turning back toward Poseidon. "I have known for a long time that my son is gay and that he was in love with your son."

Poseidon turned a shocked gaze on Hades. "And you didn't think a little warning would suffice?"

"Well, as Percy Jackson had a girlfriend, it didn't seem needed."

"WELL NOT ANYMORE!" Poseidon turned to Nico. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Nico's fear was lost in a sudden rush of anger. "Isn't it his choice who he loves?!" He shouted. "You gods don't care about us, you just care about yourself!"

"Shut it, Ghost boy, or I'll feed you to the squid!"

Nico laughed. "Not man enough to kill me yourself then?!"

Poseidon stepped towards Nico and the room started to fill with water. Nico stood up, his heart in his mouth. He had nearly drowned enough to know that was what he was really afraid of. Hades stepped between his son and Poseidon. "Brother, enough! I swear on the River Styx if you touch my son, you'll be in for the fight of your life."

"You'd better teach your boy some respect or he'll be dead before the end of the fishing season." Poseidon reluctantly lowered the water.

Hades frowned and took Nico's arm. "He has a point." He said before shadow traveling himself and Nico back to the Underworld.

Poseidon took a few deep breathes. "Nymph," he said. "Go get Perseus."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nico was crying when they landed in his father's palace. Hades gently led Nico to his room and sat next to him on the bed, his death cold fingers softly stroking Nico's hair as the boy sobbed his heart out into his shoulder.

"It's not fair!" Nico choked out at last. "You guys never cared about us and now suddenly me loving Percy is such a big terrible thing and needs to be stopped!"

Hades continued stroking Nico's hair. "Yes, we gods are like that. But, Nico, it's not really you that's the problem, it's me."

"W-Why?" Nico asked.

"Because my brother mistrusts and fears me and thinks you're like me in more than just blood."

Nico sniffed, his sobs quieting. "Why does everyone hate us?" he asked.

"Because people fear the unknown which is what death is to most people."

Nico wiped his face on Percy's shirt. "Well, I don't hate you, Dad." He said.

Hades looked at him. "So don't try and kill yourself again, Nico. More people than Percy Jackson care for you." Nico looked at him and Hades touched his cheek gently.

Then, Nico stood. "I'd better get back to camp." He said and Hades nodded.

"Don't forget me, Nico."

Nico shadow traveled back to the cave and sat on the bed to wait for Percy. He was waiting so long that he soon fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Percy slowly walked out of his room and into the one his father currently occupied. "Dad?"

"Why?" Poseidon sounded defeated, a tone Percy had never heard his father use before. "Why are you doing this?"

Percy didn't answer his father's question, instead he asked. "Where's Nico?"

"With his father in the Underworld," Poseidon turned towards him. "Is this some kind of rebellion tactic?"

"No…" Percy stared at the ground. "I really do love him… I've been hiding it for you. So that you wouldn't think I brought shame to the Poseidon house hold."

Poseidon sat with a hiss, his feet hanging in the water. He patted the ground next to him. Cautiously, Percy neared his father and sat. "I want what's best for you, Perseus."

"Nico is what's best for me."

"No. He's not. If he's anything like my brother… He's going to hurt you, Perseus."

Percy kept his quiet, scared that his dad would take this as an act of defiance instead if an 'it's my fault' kind of way. "If Nico hurts me, it'll be my fault. Just like it was my fault Annabeth hurt me. Not yours. Not Hades."

Poseidon stared at him. "But it'll be my fault for not stopping you doing something you'll regret."

"Dad…if this goes bad, you can drown me, OK?"

That made Poseidon laugh. "I can't believe I'm considering this…" He made the water swirl beneath them. "But… Perseus, I give you my permission to…date Nico di Angelo." Poseidon gritted the word out through his teeth.

Percy's face lit up. "Seriously?"

Poseidon smiled weakly. "Don't give me the chance to second guess it."

"Bye, Dad." Percy smiled then dove into the water.

He hurried past the squid and up to Drosia. He climbed onto her back and rode her the next two hours back to camp. Percy jumped off when he reached the outside of the cave wall. He dove into the water and found the entrance. All the torches had burned out and need relighting. He jumped when he heard a small snore. Percy lit one of the torches and yanked it off the wall. He stepped towards the bed to find the most amazing sight.

Nico was curled up into the smallest ball possible in the center of his bed. His shoes had been kicked off and all the lines of worry on his face had disappeared. Percy blew out the torch and reset it in the wall. He kicked his shoes off, pulled off his shirt, and climbed into the bed behind Nico. Percy wrapped his arms around the other boy and rested his head right above the Ghost King's. Nico half woke when he felt someone get into bed with him. "Percy?"

"Mm?" Percy mumbled sleepily. He hadn't slept in two days and it was just now catching up to him.

Nico cuddled up to him. "Is your dad going to kill us?"

"No." Percy breathed in Nico's scent. It was like an autumn forest. Percy loved it. He felt Nico relax in his arms. "I convinced him otherwise."

Nico laughed softly. "Good…" he said, his eyes closing.

Percy fell asleep to the sounds of Nico's soft snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Nico awoke, the first thing he noticed was Percy's strong arms around him. He smiled and watched the Sea Prince as he slept. Percy stayed asleep for a long time. At first, he dreamed of Nico and all the good things, but then the dream darkened. What if his father had said no? What if Hades had reacted differently? What if they changed their minds? Percy began to toss and turn, sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Percy?" Nico said. "Percy!"

Percy jerked up, smacking his head against Nico's. He looked around frantically, for a moment not knowing where he was. Nico rubbed his head where it had banged against Percy's. "Percy, it's OK. You're fine."

"What- what happened?" Percy was breathing hard. He glanced at Nico's concerned gaze and felt bad for worrying him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Nico asked, taking his hand.

"I- bad dream. Sorry." Percy shook his head to clear it. It was easy since Nico was touching him. Everything was easier when Nico was around.

Nico climbed onto Percy's lap. "Are you sure?" He said, looking into Percy's eyes, concerned. "You can tell me."

"It's just a nightmare. I'm fine." Percy bit the inside of his cheek and stared at Nico.

Nico kissed him, his fingers in Percy's hair pulling him close. Then pulled away slightly. "Better?" He asked.

"Very." Percy smiled. Then his stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud.

Nico laughed. "Hungry?"

Percy blushed. "Kind of…very. You?"

Nico nodded and got to his feet. "Ready to shadow travel?"

Percy bit back a groan. "Sure just… Let me put a shirt on…"

Nico smirked. "If you must."

Percy pulled on a shirt then turned to him. "As much as I love you in my clothes…you're gonna need your own."

Nico looked down at himself and blushed when he realized he was still wearing Percy's shirt. "um, maybe we'll stop at my cabin first."

"Yeah…" Percy wrapped his arms around Nico. "Just get it over with…"

Nico shadow traveled to his cabin and Percy felt like he was going to throw up.

"Sorry." Nico said, hurriedly pulling off Percy's shirt and his jacket, grabbing one of his own shirts, and pulling it on. "Ready?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Yep."

They left the Hades cabin and headed for dining pavilion. Percy looked tense. Despite what he knew about Annabeth… What if she did tell everyone? They reached the pavilion and pretty much the entire camp was there eating breakfast. Nico tensed not liking being stared at by people. They always stared at him when he wasn't looking then looked away when he met their gaze. He felt the distrust heavy on his skin. Very few people at camp like him, so few he could count them on one hand; Percy, Grover, Tyson, and the Stoll brothers. Percy saw Tyson sitting at his table. When the Cyclops spotted him, he stood up and shouted; "Brother! Where were you yesterday?!" and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Nico smirked slightly at the sight of the great Percy Jackson crushed by his baby brother.

"Tyson… Can't… Breath." Percy gasped.

Tyson released Percy and patted him on the back, making him stumble forward. When he regained his balance, he noticed everyone starring and snickering. Then, Clarise stood and walked up to him.

"Well, well, well…look who finally came out of the closet." She tusked. "I should have expected you to be gay." Percy's face flushed red. "But you know…your 'love'," Clarise finger quoted the word love. "for Annabeth always made me think differently."

Nico froze and looked at Percy, his heart racing. What small part of him that thought their secret was safe vanished. Percy stared back at Clarise. He wanted to hit her, but he couldn't move. Nico couldn't bare it. He stepped toward them, his mouth opening without permission. "Leave him alone, Clarise!"

Clarise laughed. "Oh look…Jackson's boyfriend here to save him." She laughed again. "Whatcha gonna do, shrimp?"

Nico's cheeks flushed. _Boyfriend?_ Was that what he and Percy were now? He clenched his fists and glared up at Clarise, not caring she was a good two heads taller than him. "I said," Nico said, his voice deadly quiet. "Leave him alone."

Clarise smirked down at him and poked him in the forehead hard enough to knock him back a step. "You and what army?"

Nico snarled. The ground shook and a crack slit in the pavilion floor between them. Skeleton hands started clawing their way out of it. The air around them seemed to darken and grow colder. The other campers gasped and backed away. Percy however stepped forward and placed his hand on the angry boy's shoulder, gasping a little at the zap of power he got from the touch. "Nico…don't. She's not worth it."

With a great effort, Nico released control and the skeletons and crack vanished into the ground. Percy dropped his hand and shoved past Clarise. Nico and Tyson followed him. Power was still zinging through Nico's body. He was shaking slightly with the strength of it. Percy sat at his table and made room for Nico, but Tyson sat in his place. Nico stood awkwardly behind him.

"I'm sorry, Percy." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Percy said, staring at the table.

"Yes, it is." Nico said looking at the ground.

"No. It's my choice, Nico. Now sit down." Percy motioned to the other side of the table. Nico sat down still not looking at him.

Tyson leaned towards Percy and asked. "What does gay mean?"

"It… It means I like Nico…" Percy didn't feel like eating anymore.

"I like Nico too… Does that mean I'm gay?" Tyson asked, staring at Percy.

Nico blushed and bit his lower lip.

"No…" Percy tried to think of the best way to explain it. "I like Nico like…I use to like Annabeth."

Nico winced at that. Percy glanced at him apologetically, but he shrugged in response. Tyson look at Percy like there was something wrong with him. "But… But what about Annabeth?"

"Annabeth and I…we broke up, Tyson. I'm with Nico now." The young cyclops still looked confused.

Nico slid his hand over the table and gripped Percy's. Tyson glanced between the two boys and seemed to understand. "But you and Annabeth…you're still friends, right?" He was overly worried about their friendship.

"I don't know, Tyson…" Percy rubbed his thumb over the back of Nico's hand and bit the inside of his cheek.

Nico sensed people watching them and couldn't help blushing. "Percy…" he said quietly.

Percy felt as uncomfortable as Nico looked. "Let's go back to the cave." He whispered. Nico nodded and stood up. "I'll…talk to you later, Tyson." Percy said then hurried away with Nico.

"Do you want me to shadow travel us?" Nico asked.

Percy flinched. "I'd rather swim…"

"OK," Nico said. "Just remember I can't."

Percy smiled. "We'll work on that later. How about I meet you there?"

"OK," Nico said and shadow traveled.

Percy walked to the seashore and sat with his toes in the water. He never considered what would happen when everyone found out. Well, he never thought they would find out. Percy's chest clinched at the way Clarise had embarrassed both him and Nico. He should've let her drown. He shouldn't have stood there like an idiot and let her beat him down like that. Footsteps sounded behind him and Percy tensed. He relaxed slightly when he saw that it was Grover. The satyr plopped down next to him with a sigh.

"Percy?" he splashed his hooves into the water, leaned back, and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true? What Clarise said?"

Percy refused to meet Grover's gaze and nodded.

"How'd Clarise know?"

"She saw Nico and I in the lake two nights ago…kissing."

"Percy, man…you know if you ever need anything…anything at all, like someone to whip Clarise's butt, just let me know, OK?" Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder and moved to stand.

"Wait, Grover, could you…help Tyson? He seems confused about all this." Percy turned to Grover for the first time since they started talking. "Please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Grover smiled. "No problem. I'll see you later, Percy." Grover headed back toward camp. Percy watched him for a moment then waded into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nico arrived at the cave and sat on the bed, staring into the distance. Gods, they were screwed. Neither he nor Percy had thought through the consequences of their relationship. Now it was too late. Nico started to feel depressed and alone. What was taking Percy so long? Maybe Percy was ditching him. No, he wouldn't. Would he? Nico started to pace the cave restlessly. He couldn't lose Percy after all this. He just couldn't. He stopped and punched a wall, then cried out, his hand bloody. He sat down on the bed, cradling his broken hand, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

A few minutes later, Percy's head popped out of the hole in the floor. "Nico? What-" he pulled himself out of the water and went over to him. Then he saw Nico's hand. "Gods, Sunburn, what did you do?"

Nico threw his arms around Percy. "I thought you weren't coming." He sobbed.

"No… I- I was talking to Grover." Percy wrapped his arms tightly around Nico.

Nico sniffed and snuggled closer, gasping a little from the pain from his hand. Percy pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Just…my hand."

Percy took Nico's injured hand in his. Nico gasped and bit his lip.

"Gods, Sunburn…you broke it."

"I…punched a stone wall. What…what do you expect?"

Percy chuckled. "I'm going to get some bandages and something to set it with. Don't punch anything else and stay here." Percy pressed his lips to Nico's forehead. "I promise, I'm coming back."

Nico smiled weakly. "OK. Hurry."

Percy jumped back into the water and headed toward the infirmary. Nico laid on the bed, his broken hand on his chest. Percy returned and sat onto the bed next to him. "This is going to hurt…a lot." He reached forward and picked up Nico's hand. The broken bone was just visible beneath the surface of his skin; it jutted out awkwardly. Percy gently ran his hand over the surface of the bone. Nico cried out and bit his lip. Percy pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." He reached out and touched Nico's lips. "Try not bit your lip. That's my job." He smiled.

Nico smiled back and nodded, clenching his teeth. Percy placed his hand other the bone again. "On three, one-" Percy snapped the bone back into place. Nico yelled in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sorrysorrysorry!" Percy held the hand still, still pressing down on the broken bone. With his free hand, he reached for the two splints he'd grabbed and placed one on top and one under. He quickly wrapped them tightly all the way around. "I'm sorry." He apologized again and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Nico's head then pulled a bottle out of his back pocket.

"Here…" Percy popped the lid off the bottle. "It's nectar." He held out the bottle for Nico. Nico took a sip and the pain in his hand eased. He sighed and wiped his wet cheeks with his other hand.

"I'm sorry…" Percy mumbled again. He felt horrible that he was the reason Nico's hand was broken.

"It's…not your fault." Nico said though it kind of was.

"I should've come back sooner." Percy stared at the pattern of the bed. "I made you worry…I shouldn't have done that…especially after what happened at breakfast."

"Percy, I'm fine. Really."

Percy studied Nico's face. "You're lying."

Nico blushed and looked away.

"Am I wrong?" Percy reached for Nico's good hand. His thumb ran back and forth along the back.

Nico shivered. "No, you're not. No one has ever read me so easily before."

Percy smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Nico's. Nico wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Percy allowed him to pull him onto the bed. He tried to be careful not to bump Nico's hand. Nico made a small noise against his lips. Percy pulled back. "Am I hurting you?" He wasn't sure how he could've, but you never know.

"No! Don't stop!"

Percy pressed his lips back to Nico's. Nico moaned and fell flat to the bed, Percy on top of him. Percy laughed at the effect he had on the Ghost King. He held himself up by his elbows and tangled his fingers in Nico's hair. Nico snuggled closer, pressing his lips harder to Percy's. Percy moaned. He squished Nico in between the bed and his body, loving the way the small boy felt beneath him. Nico tugged on Percy's shirt with his good hand. Percy pulled away with a smile. "What did I tell you about asking?"

"My mouth was occupied."

"Good excuse." Percy yanked off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Nico pulled him close again, sighing with pleasure, running his hands over Percy's torso. Percy shivered at the contact of skin on skin and pulled off Nico's shirt. He pressed his mouth to Nico's momentarily then moved toward his ear, trailing kisses along his jaw. Nico moaned and closed his eyes. Percy took Nico's earlobe in between his teeth. He had a pattern: tug, move his lips down Nico's neck to his sweet spot, suck, repeat. Percy loved the way the boy squirmed under his touch. Nico continued to squirm and moan. He could do little else with Percy on top of him. Percy moved his kisses down Nico's collarbone to his chest. He continued down his stomach then worked his way back up. Nico moaned and squirmed. Percy ran his tongue over Nico's chest then moved back up to his lips. Nico sighed as Percy kissed him. It was both gently and hard at the same time. Percy pulled away smiling and flopped onto the bed next to him, reaching for the Ghost King's hand. Nico slipped his unhurt hand into Percy's and smiled.

"You're amazing." Percy murmured, stroking Nico's hand with his thumb.

"I'm nothing to you." Nico murmured back.

Percy chuckled. "You're everything to me, Sunburn. Don't ever doubt it."

Nico smiled and snuggled closer. Percy wrapped one of his arms around him and rested his chin on his head. Nico sighed and closed his eyes. Soon Percy fell asleep, Nico in his arms. He awoke to a loud THUD above and dirt raining down from the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nico woke with a start. "What was that?"

Percy blinked dirt out of his eyes as he stood up and pulled on his shirt and handed Nico his. Nico sat up and cried out as he put pressure on his broken hand. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Percy made a split second decision. "Shadow travel us to your cabin."

Without hesitation, Nico grabbed Percy's hand and shadow traveled. When they landed, Percy closed his eyes for a moment, letting the queasiness in his stomach dissipate. He took deep breaths and squeezed Nico's hand.

"What the Hades was that?" Nico asked.

Percy regained the ability to move his wobbly legs and ran out of the cabin toward the shore.

"Percy!" Nico called and ran after him.

Percy halted when he reached the sand. "Good thing we didn't swim." He muttered, staring at the herd of ginormous Cyclops pounding their fists on the barrier along the shore. He briefly thought of Tyson and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't turn out like that. Nico gasped and reached for his sword, but realized 1; he wasn't wearing it and 2; his right fighting hand was bandaged. Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped the pen. The blade burst forth in all its glory. He turned toward Nico. "The barrier will hold them, right?"

Nico gulped. "Hopefully."

"We should tell Chiron…"

"I already know, Percy." Chiron trotted toward the pair. "The other campers are preparing for attack in case the barrier doesn't hold like it did last time."

"Last time Luke poisoned Thalia's tree." Percy flinched as another fist shook the barrier.

"I have checked the tree. It's fine." Chiron faced the Cyclops, his tail swished in worry.

"Why are they here?" Percy asked even though he doubted Chiron would know.

The centaur's gaze flicked for a second to Nico then back to Percy. "I have a theory, but I will tell you when I know for sure."

Percy clenched his jaw. He didn't know what the theory was, but he was certain it had something to do with Nico. Nico noticed Chiron's glance at him and felt his heart skip a beat. What could they want with him? He looked at Percy for reassurance. Percy stepped closer to him as the other campers started to arrive. "Don't worry, Sunburn. The barrier is fine. The Cyclops will stay out there." Nico bit his lip and slipped his broken bandaged hand into Percy's sword-free hand.

"Chiron!" A camper yelled. "What do we do? Just wait for them to leave?"

Chiron didn't answer. Everyone just stared at the raging Cyclops. Nico suddenly scowled and stepped forward, away from Percy, toward the barrier.

"Sunburn!" Percy shouted. He'd become accustomed to the nickname. "What in Hades are you doing?" Percy hurried after him.

Nico looked at him. "Back up, Percy." He said, clenching his good hand into a fist.

"What- what are you doing?" Percy's voice shook. He reached out for Nico's hand. He jerked it away. "I don't want to hurt you, Percy. Just back up, please."

"Nico," Percy stated sternly, grabbing the boy's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us an army." Nico replied.

Percy stepped back. The tip of Riptide drew a line along the sand. Nico stomped his foot and jerked his unhurt arm up. The ground shook and a crack split in the earth. Hundreds of skeleton warriors rose from it carrying rusty swords, spears, and shields. Nico yelled an order and they charged through the barrier and attacked the Cyclops. Percy stumbled back, watching in awe as Nico controlled the dead. The Cyclops roared in anger and swung their clubs and fists at the boney army. Nico felt his energy draining from maintaining such a large army. Percy charged forward and stood next to him. He took another step so that his bare feet were in the water. His closed fists shook as a wave the size of the Eiffel tower plowed into the Cyclops herd. Nico was only half aware of Percy's attack. His vision was starting to swim and fade. He knew he should pull back. Percy grabbed Nico's hand and continued to bash the Cyclops with water. Percy's touch gave Nico an extra burst of strength to maintain the skeleton army. The Cyclops army roared in anger, stomping on the skeletons and punching at the waves. Nico dropped to his knees, his control still solid, but his strength wavering. "Percy…" he moaned.

"Hang in there, Sunburn." Percy's own strength was failing, but he had to be strong for Nico.

"Why…why aren't they dying?" Nico asked.

Percy frowned. He began to shake violently and his wave was getting smaller and smaller. "They're in the water. They're like me and Tyson…the water heals them."

"Fuck." Nico cursed. "What do we do?"

"Nico. Pull back."

Nico released his control and the skeletons disappeared back into the crack which closed up. Percy stepped further into the water almost to the barrier. The Cyclops roared and once again began banging away at the barrier. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The water began to gather at his feet. Then it turned into a swirling hurricane of fish and H2O and Percy was its center. The wind roared louder than the Cyclops. Nico gasped and scrambled back a little, the wind whipping his hair. Percy raised his arms above his head as the hurricane grew. The wind picked up the smaller Cyclops, throwing them every which way. Gods, Nico loved his boyfriend. Chiron stood next to him and helped the boy to his feet. Percy's hair blew in his face as he sent the hurricane out into the sea, taking the Cyclops army with it. Nico cheered with the rest of the campers and glanced at Chiron. Their teacher still looked worried. Percy stared out into the water. His adrenaline was gone and he collapsed unconscious into the water. A group of fish shoved him onto the shore and Annabeth ran to kneel by him. Nico staggered over to them. Annabeth reached out and touched Percy's face. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes. She flinched when Nico appeared. Nico knelt down and placed a hand on Percy's chest. Even though he'd know he'd feel it if Percy died, he was relieved to feel a heartbeat. Annabeth bit her lip and spoke through clenched teeth. "He needs to go to the infirmary."

Nico nodded, not looking at her. Annabeth grabbed under Percy's arms and dragged him further in land. Nico moved to help her though his head was starting to swim. Chiron fell into step beside them. "Good job, Nico."

Nico nodded and looked up at the centaur. "Why were they here?"

Chiron glanced worriedly at him. "They want you. I don't know why."

Nico's stomach turned over. "Me?! Why me?"

Annabeth scowled. "He just told you he doesn't know, idiot."

Nico scowled at her. "No need to be a bitch, Chase." He snapped. Between Percy being hurt and the attack and knowing someone out there wanted him badly enough to send a herd of Cyclops made his temper even more edgy than normal.

"You little-" Annabeth began, but Chiron cut her off.

"Annabeth. Nico. Now is not the time for you to be bickering. We have greater matters on hand." Chiron held open the door into the Big House.

Nico scowled, but stepped through after Annabeth, Percy between them. Chiron waited until Percy had been situated before sitting Nico and Annabeth down to talk to them. Nico sat as far away from Annabeth as he could and chewed his lower lip, waiting for Chiron to speak.

"I have a quest," Chiron paused. "For the three of you."


End file.
